Son of anger
by Arekuruu
Summary: Recueil d'OS, centré sur Wrath, POV de lui Anime et Film . Venez me proposer des mots clés pour de nouveaux chapitres ! Eh oui, moi aussi je peux faire des fics sérieuses... Chap 4 : Et si le Maléfique Sorcier devenait Prince Charmant ? Envy x Wrath
1. Annonce

**ANNONCE**

Bon, là ce n'est même pas le commencement d'une histoire, juste pour vous annoncer que j'ai pris la décision de créer une fanfic destiné à l'un de mes personnages préférés : Wrath.

Pourquoi lui ? Parce que je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic sur lui et qu'il vaut mieux tout faire par soi-même u.u

Chaque chapitre sera un oneshot avec plusieurs personnages, et je vous propose de me donner des mots clés, de façon à ce que mon imagination fasse tout le reste. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une demande calquant sur ce modèle :

« Personnages : Wrath, Winry

Genre : Romance, Drama

Mots clés : Automail, Larmes »

Bien sûr, vous pouvez développer un peu plus parce que là, ça fait robot !

Je vous PRIE de réfléchir avant de me proposer les personnages, ne me sortez pas tout les persos de FMA sauf Wrath ! C'est pour lui que j'ai fais cette fic ! Ne l'oubliez pas !

Pour les couples, j'accepte les demandes de yaoi... Par exemple, du Wrath x Al, je suis d'accord.

Par contre, ne me proposez pas des couples invraisemblables non plus !

Exemple : Wrath x Amstrong, Wrath x Gluttony, Wrath x Archer, Wrath x Mamie Pinako...

Sinon, je fais une crise cardiaque ! XD

Enfin bon, vous pouvez toujours proposer, je ferais en sorte de vous satisfaire le plus possible. (ex : Wrath x Kimblee o.O Je pourrais imaginer dans mon esprit tordu une rencontre qui n'a pas lieu dans l'anime !)

Bien sûr, rien ne vous oblige à choisir le genre Romance, si Izumi est votre personnage préféré et que vous voulez la voir en scène, il suffit de me mettre le genre Family etc... (Je n'ose pas imaginer du Wrath x Izumi...)

Je crois que je n'ai rien... (attendez, je me relis) Oui, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié et que j'ai été assez claire. Aussi, si personne ne fais plus attention à cette fic inutile, je (non, JE NE L'ABANDONNERAIS PAS ! xD) ferais des chapitres moi-même selon mes envies. D'ailleurs, je ne vous laisse même pas le temps de répliquer, j'ai déjà fais un oneshot sur Wrath et Winry, NAH ! xP

Je vous laisse donc, en espérant que je me suis fais comprendre ?

Allez, à bientôt !


	2. L'Ame d'un homonculus  WrathWinry

**Auteurs :** Arekuruu

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance, Drama.

**Couple :** Wrath x Winry à un seul sens et du Edwin (mais Ed est déjà mort...)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non pas à moi... Je ne pense pas que Wrath aurait voulu tomber amoureux de Winry sinon o.o

**Note de l'auteur : **SPOILER FIN ANIME !!!!!!!!!! Je vous conseille vivement d'avoir regardé jusqu'au bout l'anime car sinon, vous aurez des difficultés de compréhension... C'est ma seconde fic, un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plaît, je voux demande également de me noter gentiment quant aux fautes d'ortho, de grammaire, éventuellement d'anglais... ainsi qu'aux caractères des personnages ! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture...

**Can a Homonculus have a soul ?**

_« Les homonculus n'ont pas d'âme. »_

Je l'ai cru. Toujours. Mais maintenant... Qu'est ce qui peut me prouver que ce n'était pas qu'un mensonge de Dante, une phrase en l'air ?

J'ai été abandonné. A plusieurs reprises. Déjà, par ma mère, ma « véritable » mère, celle pour qui je pense que j'ai de la haine. Je ne suis plus sûr de la détester toujours car cette haine s'est atténuée, avec le temps... On est juste trop éloigné à présent pour faire demi-tour.

Puis il y a Maman Sloth. Elle, c'est de ma faute si elle m'a abandonné. Elle est partie dans un autre endroit, loin de moi, un lieu que je ne pourrais pas atteindre (du moins pas pour l'instant) : le pays des Morts... Mais ses derniers mots, ils n'étaient pas pour moi. En fait, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aimait comme moi je l'aimais...

Il y a eu Envy aussi. Je ne le considérais ni comme un père, ni comme un frère. On se battait souvent. C'était toujours lui qui gagnait. Il me cherchait, il s'amusait à me frapper, tout cela pour pouvoir oublier. Oublier quoi ? En fait je n'en sais rien. Sûrement la haine envers une personne. C'est peut être pour cela que je me suis attaché à lui. On se ressemble. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans nos origines. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il était, je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a aussi été abandonné. Et puis on a passé de bons moments ensemble, des fois il me laissait toucher à ses humains... Finalement, peut être que je l'aimais un tout petit peu, ou peut être un peu plus... Mais bon. Il m'a trahit, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu un bras et une jambe (qui n'étaient pas à moi...). Puis ensuite, lui aussi m'a abandonné, pour partir dans un autre monde... En fait, je me demande s'il est encore en vie, s'il y a bien un **autre monde** de l'autre côté de la Porte... Mais ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais aller y faire un tour !

Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai vu Alphonse se sacrifier pour son frère en utilisant la Pierre Philosophale. Puis ensuite, Edward s'est sacrifié à son tour, sans que je puisse faire un seul mouvement, privé de deux de mes... ou plutôt, privé de_ ses_ membres, à lui, Edward... C'est une certaine Rose qui m'a aidé à remonter à la surface, mais sur le chemin je me suis évanouis... Je n'ai repris conscience que dans un hôpital, tout blanc. C'était tellement blanc que c'en était affreux. Et puis, j'ai eu bien honte : Un homonculus dans un hôpital ! Cette phrase est tellement ridicule qu'Envy en aurait rit pendant une semaine (tout en se moquant de moi) et elle tirerait même un sourire à Pride ou à Maman Sloth, j'en suis sûr ! Après être sorti de... l'hôpital, on m'a ramené avec Alphonse dans la province où il est né...

Me voilà donc à Resembool, ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, en train de me faire un discours philosophique intérieur, en attendant qu'on me pose des automails... Je me demande d'ailleurs à quoi ressemble le mécanicien : Déjà que j'ai vu la grand-mère « Pinako » ou je ne sais plus qui, je pense que le mécanicien doit être un nabot de...

Me dites pas que c'est elle le mécanicien ?! C'est la fille qui accompagnait Edward et Alphonse...! Mais attends, c'est impossible ! Elle est trop jeune pour placer des automails ! Et trop belle aussi... Si ça se trouve, ça va rater et... Oh non, je n'ose même pas imaginer le résultat !  
Peut être que je devrais lui faire confiance : Si Edward arrivait à pratiquer l'alchimie si jeune, elle a des chances d'être forte en mécanique dès toute petite... Mais j'ai du mal à faire confiance à des humains quand même. Ais-je tort ou raison ?

Raaaaah pas le temps de réfléchir, c'est à mon tour, elle va me mettre des automails... Je prie Maman Sloth pour que ça se passe sans encombre.

Elle me demande de m'allonger. Vexé, je réplique que je peux rester assis. Sans rien dire de plus, je vais sur le canapé : C'est vrai quoi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être allongé ou d'être détendu, ma résistance est plus forte que celle d'un humain ! Son visage rougit un peu de fureur et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de la contredire... Mais elle ne dit rien de plus et apporta deux automails flambants neufs. Elle s'assit à mes côtés et m'installa l'automail au bras. La douleur se répandit dans mon corps mais je ne dit rien et grinça des dents. J'ai connu pire... Elle me tapa vaguement l'épaule puis s'accroupit à mes pieds et commença à installer l'automail de la jambe. J'en profite pour la regarder de plus près.

J'aime ses cheveux. Ils sont couleur citron, attachés par une barette, deux mèches encadrant son visage et ils sont bien lisses, tout le contraire des miens. J'ai envie de mettre la main dedans, ça doit être doux et soyeux... Sa peau est claire, mais moins pâle que la mienne. Elle porte un jean et un haut noir sans bretelles qui montre son ventre. Ca lui va bien je trouve... Ses joues ont une teinte rose, mais je vois mal ses yeux : elle a une mèche sur la figure. J'engage la conversation. Je **veux** voir la couleur de ses yeux !

« Eh, dis-je, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Winry. Winry Rockbell. »

C'est un nom qui lui va à ravir. Mais elle ne relève pas la tête... Et ça m'énerve !

« On s'est déjà vu, non ? Dis-je, tentant de reprendre la conversation.

-Oui, une fois, chez Izumi-san.

-Je m'en souviens pas bien.

-Moi, si. Je t'ai aidé à te laver. »

Je la regarde, sentant mes joues me brûler un peu et je croise son regard. Ses yeux me frappèrent de stupeur : ils étaient d'un magnifique bleu... Le bleu du ciel, de la mer... Tout en pensant ça, je me mords la lèvre inférieure : cette couleur me rappelais Maman Sloth, lorsqu'elle se liquéfiait. La douleur me tira de mes pensées et je serrai les dents. Elle venait de connecter les nerfs de l'automail. Je retins un gémissement, je ne voulais pas qu'on me prenne pour un faible humain... Peu-à-peu, la douleur s'apaisa et je respirai à nouveau calmement. Winry s'assit à côté de moi. Elle avait un drôle de parfum... Elle sent vaguement l'huile des automails et une fleur, mais je ne sais pas laquelle... Elle me regarda. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent, mais je les détournai vite : Etrangement, ça me gênait. Elle prit ma main et je sursautai à ce contact inattendu. Mon regard se posa sur elle, gêné. Elle était inquiète. Je le sentais.

« Wrath... C'est ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

-O-Oui.

-Dis moi... Tu as vu comment Edward est... mort... N'est ce pas ? »

Son regard était triste. Et je compris qu'elle l'aimait. Une vague de fureur ( de jalousie ?) me prit mais elle serra ma main un peu plus fort et je me calmai. J'entendais son coeur battre fortement...

« Edward... est partit. Pour toujours peut être, affirmais-je. Mais... Mais il est mort pour ramener son frère.

-Je sais, justement je... »

Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. Il est mort pour Al, il n'a pas choisit la vie pour elle. Il l'a abandonné alors qu'il était tout pour elle, alors qu'elle l'aimait de tout son coeur. Mais je pense qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. En fait j'en suis presque sûr... Etrangement, ça me fait mal de penser que cet amour était réciproque.

« Edward a dû faire un choix difficile, reprit-je. Choisir entre son frère, et toi, sa meilleure amie...

-C'est pas dur, il vaut mieux choisir la famille que l'amie ! »

Sa voix était sèche et cassante. Je fis de mon mieux pour me contenir et de ne pas exprimer mon avis sur ce goût amer dans ma bouche lorsque je pense que leur amour _à eux_ était réciproque...

« C'est faux... Murmurai-je. C'est faux. Il... Je crois qu'il t'aimait.

-C'est vrai ? »

Je perçus dans ses yeux une toute petite lueur d'espoir, mais la tristesse faisait ressortir le bleu de ses iris. Maigre consolation, hein ?

« Oui, c'est vrai. Peut être qu'il est toujours vivant quelque part... Enfin, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, dis-je, gêné. Je veux dire que peut être qu'il a traversé la Porte, qu'il a atterrit dans un autre monde et que...

-Wrath.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Merci. »

Je sentis mes joues à nouveau me brûler lorsque j'aperçus son sourire. Un sourire triste, certe, mais sincère. Ses yeux exprimaient sa gratitude et c'était la première fois qu'on me regardait comme ça. J'essayai de lui rendre ce sourire, mais je crois que je ne réussis qu'à faire une grimace. Elle ria et je suis sûr que je rougis, de honte cette fois. Elle se leva et se tourna vers moi, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais quoi Wrath ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'admire.

-P-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as pas hurlé lorsque je t'ai installé les automails. Tu n'as même pas gémis.

-Pfff... N'oublie pas que je suis un homon...

-Ed, lui, il a crié. »

Je me tus. Je crus voir une larme perler au coin de ses yeux mais elle se reprit bien vite.

« Oui, Ed, lui, avait crié, dit-elle. En fait, tes automails... Ils avaient été préparés pour lui. Vous... faites la même taille. »

Elle n'osa pas me regarder puis se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Il faut aller manger maintenant, reprit-elle, je vais aller appeler Al. Tu viens ?

-Je... D'accord. »

Je la suivis hors du salon. Malgré l'air joyeux qu'elle donnait, je savais qu'au fond elle était malheureuse. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre d'Al, n'y tenant plus, je lui attrapai la main et la tirai vers moi. Elle ne résista pas, certainement trop étonnée, et je la serrai contre moi.

« Qu...? Wrath ? Dit-elle, étonnée.

-Tu as mal... C'est ça ?

-...Oui.

-Il te manque, hein ?

-O-Oui... »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et traversèrent mes vêtements. Et moi, je la serrai encore et toujours contre mon coeur, de toute l'âme que j'ai... Si j'en ai une. Je savais que Alphonse nous voyait par la porte entrouverte et je savais aussi qu'il va tout faire pour retrouver son frère. Et moi, je l'aiderais. Je me risquerais à essayer d'ouvrir la Porte une nouvelle fois. Quand il sera prêt.

Je donnerais ma vie pour ça. Je ne supporte pas de voir les larmes de Winry. Comme ça, j'espère qu'un jour, elle repensera à moi, le monstre qui a un jour, fait quelque chose pour aider Ed à revenir près d'elle.

J'ai tout pris à Edward Elric. J'ai pris son bras, sa jambe. J'ai pris sa mère devenue homonculus, Sloth. J'ai pris son maître, Izumi, qui reste ma « vraie » mère et qui est maintenant brisé rien qu'à l'entente de mon nom. J'ai aussi pris son petit frère, sa « maison » de Resembool, ses automails. Mais je sais qu'il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne peux pas prendre...

...C'est le coeur de celle qui l'aime. Le coeur de Winry. Ce coeur, qui bat pour lui, même après sa mort. Cette humaine, cette fille, qui m'a donné un but dans la vie. Cette créature faible et innocente, qui ne sera jamais mienne.

_« Un homonculus peut-il avoir une âme ? »_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? La fic vous a plu ? C'était pas trop... débile, partant dans tout les sens ?

Il faut dire que c'est ma première fic sérieuse alors je ne suis pas sûr...

En tout cas, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu n.n

Pouvez-vous me laisser votre avis en partant ? Comme ça, je pourrais progresser et le prochain oneshot que je ferais sera mieux, je l'espère !

Merci encore :)

Ja ne, mina-san !

(A bientôt tout le monde !)


	3. Un générique de fin ? AlWrath

_Coin des reviews :_

Serleena, merci de ton commentaire, cela m'a fais trèès plaisir ! n.n J'ai lu quelques unes de tes fics, mais flemmarde comme je suis, je n'ai pas laissé de reviews... Honte à moi U.u

Sabine02, merci aussi à toi, j'espère que tu ne t'attendais pas à voir la suite du WrathWinry, car là je passe à autre chose... :p

Camille, merci infiniment, voici donc le second chapitre et j'espère qu'il va te plaire autant que le premier...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Auteurs :** Arekuruu

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Romance, Drama.

**Mots clés** Mélodie, Orage, Larme.

**Couple :** Wrath x Alphonse... Oui bon je sais, je suis folle, et encore, là ça passe encore ! U.U

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de FMA appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et non pas à moi... Sinon, Wrath aurait été casé avec tout les persos de ce manga xD

**Note de l'auteur : **SPOILER FIN ANIME + FILM !!!!!!!!!! Là, vous ne pouvez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu :p Je vous demande de me noter gentiment quant aux fautes d'ortho, de grammaire etc, etc... ainsi (et surtout) qu'aux caractères des personnages ! (Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi par review, je ferais un effort...) Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A lullaby in the shadow**

_**« La mélodie la plus belle est celle du coeur... »**_

_Ma mère. Elle se dresse devant moi. Je vais dans ses bras, heureux de la voir. Elle me serre contre elle, gentiment. Soudain, elle s'évapora. Mes mains se refermèrent sur le vide et je regardai, perdu, l'endroit où elle était auparavant... Je sentis soudain une brûlure au niveau de mon visage et je gémis de douleur, pris par surprise et je fermai les yeux, mettant ma main sur ma joue. Lorsque j'osai à nouveau ouvrir mes yeux, je **La** vis.** Elle**. **La****Porte**... _

_Hurlant de peur et d'effroi, je courrai dans une direction inconnue, sans savoir où aller, je voulais juste m'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit... Je courrai, sans m'arrêter, sans regarder derrière moi pour voir si **Elle** était encore là... C'est alors avec terreur que je sentis mon bras et ma jambe (mais sont-ils vraiment à moi ?) disparaître et je m'écroulai, couvert de sang..._

« NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! »

Un hurlement. Je me réveillai en sursaut, des larmes coulant sur mes joues, terrifié encore par la vision que je venais d'avoir. Je mis du temps avant de comprendre que j'étais dans un lit, à Resembull, dans la maison des Rockbell, « en sécurité »... Mon coeur cognait fort contre ma poitrine à tout rompre et je n'arrivais pas à le calmer... Je m'assis et je serrai contre moi les draps froids.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de crainte passer entre mes lèvres, mais ce n'était qu'Alphonse... Honteux d'avoir été surpris dans la faiblesse, je n'osai pas le regarder. Je le sentis s'asseoir sur mon lit, à côté de moi.

« Wrath, ça va ? »

Le ton de sa voix était étrange.

« Oui... Répondis-je.

-Pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

-Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Le silence s'installa. Nous restâmes un moment sans bouger lorsque l'orage se fit entendre. Je sursautai contre mon gré et Alphonse fixa sur moi ses yeux cuivrés. Gêné, je murmurai quelques mots incompréhensibles comme excuse à ma faiblesse. Un sourire triste s'installait à présent sur les lèvres de l'humain en face de moi.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Wrath. Moi aussi des fois, j'ai peur de l'orage.

-... Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, mais l'instant d'après je regrettais mes paroles, horrifié par mon humanité soudaine.

-Le jour où... Nii-san et moi avions transmuté maman... C'était un jour d'orage.

-...Moi aussi...Je hais l'orage à cause de mon passé. »

Un éclair zébra l'obscurité à nouveau, plus fort que les autres et surpris, je me collai contre Alphonse. J'entrevis de près ses prunelles argentées me regardant avec étonnement mais je mis dans un coin de ma tête l'idée qu'il avait de beaux yeux car il a refermé ses bras sur mon corps frêle et il commença à me bercer à la manière d'un adulte voulant rassurer son enfant. J'aurais pu me dégager de cette étreinte, _j'aurais pu_... Mais je me sentais bien contre lui, il me rappelais maman. De plus, il y avait la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, une chaleur_humaine_ que maman n'avait pas...

« Ne, Wrath ? Demanda Alphonse.

-Hmm... Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es froid ?

-...

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas humain ? »

Je le regardai avec effarement. C'est vrai quoi, il n'était pas censé savoir que je n'étais pas humain ! A moins que Winry ne lui ai dis ?

« C'est ça... Oui. Répondis-je, hésitant, craignant sa réaction.

-Toi aussi tu as connu Nii-san ?

-Oui.

-Et moi, tu me connaissais ?

-Tu étais toujours avec ton frère. Vous étiez... mes ennemis. »

Il me regarda, perplexe.

« Mais moi je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de gentil et de... Commença-t-il.

-Tu ne me connais pas, c'est tout. Répliquai-je, amèrement. Je suis un monstre. »

La foudre tomba à nouveau, comme pour confirmer mes paroles. Mes poings se resserrèrent sur la chemise de l'humain mais je ne me suis pas laissé prendre par la peur cette fois...

« Ano... Tu es... Quoi exactement ? Me demanda timidement Alphonse, brisant le silence. Winry n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus...

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Mais alors, est ce que tu... Est ce que tu connais un moyen ? Un moyen pour passer la Porte... »

Je me crispai légèrement à l'entente de **Son**nom... Mais minute papillon ! Alphonse a perdu la mémoire, comment pourrait-il se souvenir d'**Elle** ? Je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien. Pourtant, il ne flancha pas et afficha un visage déterminé.

« Je la vois en rêve, répliqua-t-il. Et je suis sûr que Nii-san est derrière !

-Tu n'es pas censé **La** connaître, Alphonse, murmurai-je.

-Et alors ? Ce que tu viens de me dire me prouve qu'elle existe réellement ! »

Je me tus et je me donne une gifle mentalement : Je venais de lui donner une bonne raison pour partir à la recherche de son frère... En vain, certainement.

C'est seulement à ce moment que je me suis rendus compte de ma proximité avec Alphonse. Effectivement, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je sentis une drôle de sensation me posséder et je dû me retenir pour ne pas... Attends une seconde, qu'est ce que j'ai faillis penser ?! Noonnnn c'est une blague, ce n'est _pas possible_ que j'éprouve des sentiments pour cet humain ! Ou plutôt, je ne peux pas éprouver de sentiments tout court... Je n'ai pas d'âme ! Comment pourrais-t-on avoir des sentiments si on n'a pas d'âme ?

Le tonnerre gronda et éclaira ma chambre un bref instant. Alphonse se pencha vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je perdis le fil de mes pensées...

« Alphonse... Murmurai-je à son oreille. Alphonse, écoutes... »

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit à présent et il était au dessus de moi. Quelques minutes seulement se sont écoulés depuis notre premier baiser et nous venions de séparer nos lèvres pour pouvoir respirer.

« Je connais un moyen, repris-je. Pour que tu puisses rejoindre ton frère.

-Ah ?

-Je te le montrerais bientôt, mais sois patient jusque là, OK ?

-D'accord. »

Je ne voulais pas lui donner une date précise. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement que je voulais que ce jour là, ce jour où je l'emmènerais voir la ville souterraine, je suis sûr de mourir...

Alphonse me serra contre lui, doucement.

J'aurais voulu... Être humain. Car j'aurais pu avoir une vie sans problème. Car j'aurais pu laisser libre cours à mes sentiments. Car j'aurais pu être libre tout court en fait. Car j'aurais eu le droit d'aimer quelqu'un. Car j'aurais pu être aimé en retour... Mais je suis un monstre. J'ai souffert toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer, car je n'ai pas d'âme. Et je ne peux même plus vivre, car chaque cellule de mon corps réclame mon monde, le monde qui se trouve à l'intérieur d'**Elle**... **Elle** m'appelle, **La Porte** me veux dans son sein car c'est de là que je viens, car seuls les monstres comme moi y ont accès... Car c'est là, mon monde à moi. Et je sais que le seul moyen d'y accéder est de mourir...

Il faut que je fasse vite. Il ne faut pas qu'Alphonse éprouve des sentiments trop forts pour moi et il ne faut pas que je regrette mes gestes. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir davantage, mais il est gentil avec tout le monde...

Gluttony doit encore errer dans la ville souterraine. Je pourrais faire quelque chose pour qu'Alphonse nous sacrifie et retrouve son frère... Sain et sauf.

J'entendis une respiration lente et calme et c'est avec étonnement que je remarquai qu'Alphonse s'était endormi. Je soupirai d'exaspération et bougea légèrement, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable : l'humain m'écrasait par son poids...

Oui, il fallait que je trouve une solution, certe, mais il faut qu'Alphonse survive... **Il le faut.**

« Wrath... Murmura Alphonse dans son sommeil. Wrath... Reste... »

Je sentis comme une flèche me transpercer à ces mots. Alphonse... Il voulait que je reste avec lui. Il est _trop_ gentil, _trop_ naïf... Je souris tristement. Il ne s'en rend peut être pas compte, mais ses paroles déchiraient mon coeur...

Lentement, très lentement, je me dégageais de son étreinte, veillant à ce qu'il dorme toujours. Je posai sa tête sur mes genoux et, délicatement, j'enlevai une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte à quel point il était beau... Et à quel point je voulais rester avec lui.

Me rappelant ce que Maman faisait avec moi, même quand elle était préoccupée, je commençai à chanter quelques notes. Cette musique, je ne l'ai entendue nulle part. Mais étrangement, les notes venaient toutes seules, l'air suivait et devenait de plus en plus triste à chaque seconde...

Une larme coula sur ma joue. Elle glissa et s'écrasa sur le doux visage d'Alphonse. Mais je continuai à fredonner cet air, cette mélodie, qui est la première et peut être la dernière que je vais chanter...

_**« Les larmes sont ce que le coeur ne peut pas exprimer... »**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hé hé hé, encore un oneshot de terminée ! Alors ? Alors ? Vos avis ? Reviews please ! n.n

Une question, est ce que j'ai fais Wrath trop sentimental ? Je l'ai fais ainsi puisqu'il a perdu sa mère et ressemble plus à un enfant... qu'à un monstre. Si j'ai mal interprété, dites-le moi !

Premier Yaoi de ma vie, j'espère que c'était pas trop catastrophe...

La dernière phrase est de mon amie Anck, j'avais envie de la caser u.u

Je dédie cette fic à mon amie Akito et mon amie fan de Edward... Elle se reconnaîtra !

Message pour elles :« Alors les filles, vous voyez ? J'ai réussi le défi ! XD »

Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration, donc n'hésitez pas à me proposer par review des mots clés et des couples !!! Plus de précision sur le premier chapitre « Annonce ».

Aussi, je ferais un chapitre hétéro puis yaoi puis à nouveau hétéro etc... Donc le prochain chapitre sera hétéro, mais je ne sais pas encore qui mettre avec Wrath !

Je vous laisse donc, pour de nouvelles aventures :P

Ja ne, mina-san !

(A bientôt tout le monde !)

Arekuruu


	4. Un petit moment de Réflexion WrathLust

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre :** Drama, Romance ?

**Rating :** T

**Couples :** Wrath x Lust (Trop trop dur à imaginer !) à un seul sens.

**Mots clés :** Attirance, faute, péché

**Notes de l'auteur :** Reviewez s'il vous plaît, même si je sens que les critiques vont faire mal… Tiens, pour que vous me pardonniez d'avance, je vais vite vous faire un autre chapitre dont le pairing sera Wrath x Envy… Alors ne m'en veuillez pas trop, merci !! x(

Je vous laisse, sur ce, bonne lecture…

--

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles chez les homonculus. A part maman, Elle était la seule. Et Elle me marqua plus que les autres, étant la première femme que je rencontrai. (Sans compter ma mère…) Son nom était Lust. Et son assassin... Ce fut moi.

Je ne la connaissais pas trop.

Elle faisait partie du groupe bien avant moi et elle me semblait trop âgée pour que je puisse vraiment me lier d'amitié avec elle. De toute façon, à l'époque, je ne faisais confiance à personne d'autre que maman.

Je ne l'aimais pas trop non plus.

Elle servait, certes, le Maître depuis plus de temps que moi, cependant… Elle me semblait vagabonder sans vraiment écouter les ordres qui la gênaient. J'avais l'impression qu'elle se servait du Maître pour arriver à ses fins.

Maman servait le Maître comme si sa vie en dépendait. Maman était loyale et elle ne cherchait pas à savoir plus sur ses missions que ce que le Maître lui demande. Moi, j'écoutais maman, et personne d'autre qu'elle. Alors si elle obéit au Maître, je lui obéis aussi. Mes pensées s'arrêtaient à cette limite, comme si le reste m'importait peu. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir le véritable but du Maître. Peut-être que j'aurais dû…

Lust, elle, elle écoutait aussi le maître. Mais des fois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle nous cachait des choses. Je l'ai surpris une fois à demander à Gluttony si cela aurait été bien d'être humain, sans vraiment attendre de réponses. Moi aussi, je voulais devenir un humain. Mais je crois bien que ce n'était pas pour la même raison.



Elle m'énervait.

Dans les discussions sur le FullMetal, elle prenait toujours sa défense. Comme si elle avait de la compassion… Moi, j'avais pitié d'elle. C'est vrai, elle me donnait la nausée, à plaider leur cause, au « nabot » et à la « boîte de conserve » (comme dirait Envy).

Maman ne l'aimait pas non plus. Maman me disait toujours que cette fille là, elle finira par nous tuer. Ou du moins, qu'elle se retournera contre nous. Et généralement, à ce stade de la discussion, maman soupirait et me disait d'aller jouer ailleurs.

Maman ne l'aimait pas, alors je ne l'aimais pas non plus. C'était tellement bête de penser comme ça, mais en même temps… C'était si simple ! Je ne me cassais pas plus la tête.

Elle m'énervait, et pourtant… Elle_ m'attirait_.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si gêné à son contact ? Pourquoi est-ce que je rougissais lorsque je m'approchais trop d'elle ?

Parce que c'est Lust. La Luxure.

Parce que malgré tout ce que l'on dit, je reste un homme. Un petit homme, certes, un enfant, mas un homme néanmoins. Et elle, elle attirait tous les hommes, comme des mouches. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle, cette femme au regard sensuel, aux cheveux ondulants. Même sa tenue révélait son péché. Elle ressemblait à une sirène. Et je suis sûr que même Envy n'a pas pu résister à cette femme, alors ne parlons pas de moi !

Pourtant, je suis sûr que je ne l'aimais pas _réellement_.

C'est de sa faute si maman est morte. C'est de sa faute si je suis devenu si faible et que je dois fréquenter les humains. C'est de sa faute si je commence à m'attacher à Alphonse.

Ce jour là, ce jour où j'ai perdu ma chère maman, j'étais occupé à la poursuivre.

Je n'avais pas peur pour maman. Elle était forte et j'avais confiance. Et puis, j'étais en colère contre Lust, elle nous a trompé (comme ce que maman avait prédit) et elle voulait nous tuer. Du coup, moi aussi je voulais la tuer.

A un moment, elle prit l'avantage sur moi et je fus contraint de fuir, aveuglé par la peur de mourir sans revoir maman.

Mais bientôt, je repris possession de mes moyens. Le combat continua et je réussi à la prendre de revers. Elle s'écroula par terre, à murmurer des questions auxquelles elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponses. Il me semblait qu'elle m'avait oublié…

Sans plus de cérémonie, je la transperçai de mon arme improvisé.

Elle ne réagit pas plus que ça. Elle s'écroula lentement, les yeux vides. Il me semblait qu'elle s'était résignée à mourir.



Ma colère s'était apaisée. Je crois même que je fus un peu triste d'avoir été forcé à tuer quelqu'un de mon groupe. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser. L'idée de ne plus revoir ses yeux de biche, ses cheveux de sirène, ses formes gracieuses, sa voix grave et sensuelle… Je crois que j'en serais peut-être devenu fou. Mais moins qu'un humain ou qu'un adulte je pense.

Des fois, je me demande ce à quoi elle a pensé en dernier.

Plus j'y pense, plus je me sens mal à l'aise.

Aujourd'hui, je crois savoir quels seraient ses dernières pensées.

Des pensées me concernant.

_« Un jour… Il comprendra mon geste. Et par ce fait… Il grandira plus que n'importe quelle autre personne… »_

C'est de sa faute si elle est morte.

C'est de sa faute si je pense trop.

C'est de sa faute si maintenant, je suis si malheureux.

C'est de sa faute… Si je l'ai aimé.

_« Adieu, Lust. On se reverra en Enfer. »_

_** - - - - - - - - Owari - - - - - - - - **_

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? Cela a été très dur pour moi de faire un couple pareil, qui aurait pu imaginer un gamin aussi têtu que Wrath et une femme aussi canon que Lust ensemble ?!

La réponse de cette question c'est : MOI U.U

Sinon, je sais bien que c'est un peu long à lire et très traînant, pas d'action, même pas un bisou (Eh, faut pas trop en demander non plus !) et très lent en perspective. De plus que cela fait un moment que j'avais arrêté cette fic, vous devez attendre un chapitre super… Pour vous retrouver devant ce euh… torchon.

Pour votre culture générale, sachez que l'inspiration m'est venue sur la piste de ski xD Et que, l'ayant mis dans mon MP3 pour le ramener à la maison, je l'avais complètement oublié et du coup bah... Comme aujourd'hui je rajoute des chansons dans mon lecteur, j'ai remarqué cette fic... Donc voilà quoi, désolée pour le retard x)

Je dis que c'était nul, mais personnellement, je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS ! J'espère que vous me comprenez…



Désolée si vous n'avez pas aimé et merci d'avoir lu !

Une pitite review ? :p

Arekuruu


	5. Un conte de fée EnvyWrath

**Auteur :** Arekuruu

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** T (pour les quelques sous-entendus et… Vous n'avez qu'à lire, NAH !)

**Couple :** Envy x Wrath (Etrangement, j'adore ce couple Oo)

**Mots clés :** Voix, Contes de fée.

**Avertissement :** Bah que dire ? C'est du yaoi donc si vous n'aimez pas, lisez seulement les chapitres impairs !

**Notes de l'auteur : **Désolée pour les fautes de grammaire, je n'y suis pas pris compte, surtout des fautes de temps… Pas de lemon, jamais avec moi de toute façon, le citron c'est trop acide ! Les persos sont OOC mais avec moi c'est toujours pareil… Je sais que c'est pas très bien rédigé mais je ne vais pas modifier, sauf si vous laissez des reviews critiquant ce chapitre, je changerais peut-être d'avis… Ayez pitié d'une pauvre écriveuse de fictions (mot inventé sur place xD) qui passe son temps à glander ToT (voilà le résultat de trop de flemme accumulé…)

Je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture !

--

_« Il était une fois… »_

J'adore les histoires que maman me raconte. Je ne savais pas d'où est-ce qu'elle les connaissait, mais je m'en fichais. Elles parlent toutes de royaumes lointains, de princes et de princesses, de méchants sorciers et sorcières mais elles ont toujours une même fin heureuse.

Je n'aime pas la fin des histoires, car elle est trop irréaliste. Comment pouvait-on vivre heureux et ne penser à rien d'autre que l'amour ? Comment pouvait-on vaincre si facilement le Mal ? Comment, comment… Je n'en sais rien. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'attire dans les histoires de maman.

Ce qui m'attire, c'était sa voix. La voix de ma chère maman. Sa voix, d'habitude si monotone, résonne dans la pièce, profonde et vibrante d'émotions.

Ce que je déteste, c'est après les histoires, lorsqu'Envy vient me voir pour m'embêter.

_« Alors, ta manman t'as encore raconté des bêtises ? A propos des princes charmants et tout ça ?_

_-N'insulte pas les histoires de maman ! Tu n'y étais pas ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !_

_-Ah oui ? »_

A chaque fois, il ricane méchamment, me faisant toujours frissonner d'inquiétude.

_« Ne crois pas que j'ai pas entendu. Tu sais d'où viennent les histoires de ta chère maman adorée ?_

_-Je m'en fiche ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est que…_

_-Elles viennent de ses souvenirs. Tu sais, elle a deux petits enfants, bien plus mignons et gentils que toi. Elle n'est pas ta vraie maman. Elle te raconte ses histoires pour se rappeler que tu n'es qu'une sorte de remplaçant, le temps qu'elle retrouve ses deux chéris._

_-TU MENS ! »_

Je déteste qu'Envy joue avec moi. Cependant, ma colère emporte toujours sur ma raison et je finis par tout détruire autour de moi. A ce moment, Envy sortait doucement de la pièce et son rire cruel resta gravé en moi, jusqu'à la prochaine fois où il viendrait me rendre visite.

Je n'ose pas aller voir maman pour lui demander de l'aide. Une fois, je l'avais fais : Elle resta plongée dans ses pensées et je finis par croire qu'Envy avait raison, à propos de ses enfants perdus. Et je n'en fus que plus malheureux.

Envy est quelqu'un de très étrange. Il m'énerve souvent et il prend un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. Il dit que c'était parce qu'on se ressemble. Pourtant, il est si cruel et si avide de la souffrance des autres que c'est impossible que je lui ressemble.

Cependant, il lui est arrivé, même à lui, de montrer un semblant de compassion…

Hier seulement, je pleurais dans un coin, ayant craqué bêtement sous les yeux de la Jalousie. Je voulus paraître plus fort (Ou du moins, moins faible) mais mes jambes s'affaissèrent et je me retrouvai par terre à geindre. Mon « bourreau » eut un rictus et me donna un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Allez gamin, supplie moi à genoux de te pardonner de ta faiblesse ! »

Comme réponse, je lui donnai un coup de poing, mais il l'évita facilement.

« Grouille toi de me supplier, sinon je continue à parler de ta maman et de toi. Ah mince, j'allais oublier, ce n'est PAS ta mère ! »

Je pleurai à nouveau, cette fois de rage et d'humiliation mais je ne cédai pas. Envy s'approcha alors de moi et me plaqua au mur.

« L-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi Envy !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas supplié.

-Même pas dans tes rêves ! »

Je joignis le geste à la parole et je crachai par terre en prenant un air provoquant. Vexé, mon aîné me donna un coup de genou au niveau de… Enfin, imaginez la scène… Qu'est ce qui 

serait au niveau du genou d'Envy, s'il m'avait plaqué au mur ? ………………..Je pense que vous avez compris !

Je me pliai en deux du mieux que je pus (Envy me tenait toujours plaqué contre le mur, ce qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche) et je me retins de hurler, les larmes aux yeux. Il me regarda de ses yeux avides, voulant m'entendre le supplier, mais je restai silencieux.

« Bon, puisque tu ne te décide pas… Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Sale gamin, va… »

Il se colla à moi tel un chasseur sur sa proie et ses mains glissèrent lentement à ma taille. Elles descendirent un peu plus bas et je voulus le repousser sauvagement lorsque sans crier gare, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou qui remontèrent vers mon oreille, laissant un tracé brûlant sur son passage. Je grognai de colère, mais soudain, je sentis ces mêmes lèvres s'emparer du lobe de mon oreille droite et je sentis qu'il le mordillait jusqu'au sang. Ne m'y attendant nullement, un gémissement plaintif sortit de ma gorge. Il se retira pour lécher la plaie ouverte et même sans le voir, je savais qu'il souriait. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait de moi.

« Alors, la Colère serait-elle sentimentale ? Ou est-ce que je te fais de l'effet ? Etrange, j'aurais juré que tu es un homme. Une femme ne peut être aussi laide. La solution la plus probable, c'est que tu sois un homme mais que tu n'en as pas.

-Qu-Que je n'ai pas quoi ?!

-Tsss… Tu veux que je vérifie ? »

Ses mains glissèrent dangereusement sur mon corps et mon esprit embrumé par la panique ne s'activa pas tout de suite. C'est seulement lorsqu'il entreprit d'enlever mon short que je réagis au quart-de-tour, ayant une idée en tête :

« Lâche-moi, Envy ! Tu me tiens collé à toi mais dans cette position, je ne peux pas te supplier à genoux ! »

Ses mains arrêtèrent ce qu'elles avaient commencé et il me regarda. J'eus l'impression qu'il fut étonné de mes paroles mais il se reprit bien vite. Son sourire reparut et il me lâcha lentement. Il s'écarta de moi et me fis remarquer, ravi, que je tremblais de tout mon corps. Il redevint « sérieux » et répliqua, impatient :

« Alors gamin, j'attends tes supplications, moi ! »

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Si je ne le faisais pas, il risquerait de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Si je le faisais, je perdrai la face devant lui et j'étais sûr qu'il ira le raconter à tout le monde. Mon honneur valait beaucoup pour moi à l'époque, mais je n'étais pas sot au point de préférer le garder intact et de me faire… Enfin, vous m'avez compris. Je murmurai donc ces quelques mots :

« Je t'en supplie, Envy…

-De quoi ?



-De… De me pardonner de…

-Appelles-moi « Maître » et vouvoie-moi.

-…Pardonnez-moi, _Maître_, de ma lâcheté et…

-Continue.

-…Et de ma faiblesse.

-Voilà, tout ça rien que pour ces quelques mots ! Tu vois, c'était pas dur ! »

Sur ces quelques mots, il sortit le magnétophone microscopique qu'il avait mis en marche de son bandeau et me le montra, sarcastique.

« J'ai tout enregistré depuis le passage où tu m'as appelé « Maître », et je me ferais un plaisir de le faire écouter à nos compagnons et à la vieille Dante ! Tu penses qu'elle va être contente que tu ais appelé quelqu'un d'autre « maître» alors que c'est elle, ton vrai maître ? De plus, elle ne me fait pas trop confiance… Elle va croire que tu complotes contre elle… Elle ne peut rien me faire, à moi, mais elle va te punir toi ! »

Je m'écroulai par terre, désespéré, ne voulant surtout pas être puni. Tout le monde sait que le Maître est terrible dans ce domaine et qu'elle peut nous tuer si elle le voulait. L'espoir ayant disparut de mon corps, mes larmes virent le jour toutes seules.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ressemblait Envy au moment où je me suis effondré, mais je l'ai senti se rapprocher de moi et s'arrêter. Je n'osais pas relever la tête et j'essayai de retenir ma respiration (malgré mes hoquets dû à mes pleurs) lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, d'une tendresse un peu brutale, comme si il n'était pas habitué.

Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et je voulus me dégager de cette étreinte, convaincu qu'il allait me faire quelque chose. Cependant, il ne dit rien et il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux de jais.

« Arrêtes de pleurer, ça m'énerve ! Oui, ça m'énerve… »

Mes larmes cessèrent aussitôt. Sa voix semblait si triste, si triste… Comme si il se rappelait quelque chose de douloureux. J'avais presque l'impression que ce n'était plus la même personne. Et soudain, je me rendis compte que ma peur avait disparue.

Lentement, très lentement, je glissai mes mains dans son dos et je lui rendais son étreinte timidement. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler, comme si le Temps s'était arrêté, comme si le seul fait de briser le Silence qui s'était installé nous coûterait la vie.

Nous restâmes longtemps dans cette position lorsque soudain, mon aîné se releva lentement.

« Quelqu'un arrive. J'me casse. »



Je me mis devant la porte pour l'empêcher de partir et je le défiai du regard. Cependant, son regard fut si profond que je me sentis fondre comme neige au soleil. Tout ce que je pus faire, c'est demander d'une petite voix faible :

« Tu reviendras me voir ? »

Il en resta muet durant quelques secondes, sûrement étonné de ma question qui n'a aucun sens et réfléchissant à une réponse.

« Ouais, sûrement. T'inquiètes, je dirais rien aux autres, pour ce qui est enregistré dans le magnéto. »

Il me repoussa sans brutalité et sortit de la pièce. Je suis certain qu'il était troublé par sa propre attitude mais je ne vais pas lui demander confirmation. Un lien étrange s'est créé entre lui et moi.

Je hais Envy.

Pourtant, je l'aime bien maintenant.

Finalement, le Vilain Sorcier s'est peut-être transformé en Prince Charmant…

O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°o°0 Owari 0°o°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O°°O

J'ai rédigé ce chapitre durant des jours différents, c'est donc normal (rassurez-vous) que le sujet a drôlement dévié du début. Maintenant, je me rends compte que le milieu est totalement incohérent par rapport au début… Mais flemme de tout réécrire, sauf si vos commentaires me font changer d'avis !

Wrath et Envy sont sûrement OOC… En plus, je ne sais pas s'il y a bien des magnétophones minuscules à Amestris… (Ed : QUI C'EST QUI EST SI MINUSCULE QU'IL RESSEMBLE A UNE MOUCHE INVISIBLE TELLEMENT QU'ELLE EST RIKIKI ?!)

Je trouve que c'est un couple qui tient la route dans l'anime, même si Wrath est bien plus jeune qu'Envy… Ils se ressemblent énormément, physiquement comme mentalement. Envy a juste dérivé de la route initiale et n'a jamais pu revenir sur le « droit chemin », alors que Wrath se sacrifiera pour les humains qu'il haïssait tant. En quelque sorte, pour moi, je dirais que Wrath ressemblerait à un Envy plus jeune, ce qui donnerait peut-être à Envy l'envie (jeu de mot pourri) soit de le pousser à devenir comme lui, soit à l'aider à justement être différent 

de lui. J'aime beaucoup ce couple, de plus qu'il est composé de deux personnages assez complexes et que j'adore !

J'ai finis mon blablatage, je sais je suis une incorrigible bavarde !

Sur ce, je vous laisse !

Arekuruu


End file.
